1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is a tennis ball pack apparatus for dispensing balls in one mode of operation while positioned on a player's back and retrieving balls in another mode of operation upon removal.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known to provide devices for carrying and/or picking up tennis balls. Such devices are widely used by instructors as well as by players. Examples of such devices are hoppers made of wire construction which are hand carried and lifted to a desired place on the tennis court. These hoppers carry as many as 75 to 100 balls and can be used to pick stray balls by positioning them over the balls and pressing the ball or balls against the wire construction. Another transport device is a cart that can hold twice as many balls and is pushed around the court. Alternatively, a ball retaining device may be worn by the player. One such device is a zippered pack worn around the player's waist. These prior art devices have been found to be lacking in the sense that they are either bulky or awkward to move from place to place by the player or instructor while teaching. In the case of the zippered pack the player or instructor does not have ease of access to a large number of balls expediently or a convenient way for picking up the tennis balls.